A second chance at happiness 2
by Char88
Summary: Caroline and kate fluffy/love/lust/drama fic on them getting together and all the bits the program skipped. Having problems with my account as I'm new so started a new one so first part this story is the same a previous post with added updates. So I'll see if you guys like it before writing more. Thanks... All characters and partial story Sally wainwright and bbc.
1. Chapter 1

ok having an issue with my account not sure what's wrong so set up a new account..so I can't update and can't tell if this fic has already posted so... I'm gonna update again with all 3 chapters. Then hopefully get sorted out and give me time to see if anyone reading it or not! Thanks hope you enjoy reading x

Caroline bent over the desk in her office, letting out a large sigh it had been a long day and an even longer week.

John had been a total prick turning up drunk most evening hurling abuse although he seemed to forget he was the philandering one and the reason to their problems. She had always been the dutiful wife who had gone with the flow getting on with whatever life through their way always the strong one. She had always been the mother and the father Johns only contribution was disruption and paying the occasional bill. Really looking back she wondered why she had allowed herself to become so bogged down by it all! She didn't need him other than for the conception of her two beautiful boys who had made the mundane miserable existence in her marriage worth it.

She had never done anything for herself always others came first it was for her mother she chose John it was his decision to start a family, his ambition to be a writer than led her to Sulgrave as she now was responsible to up holding the lifestyle they had all become accustomed to now he'd changed his career path. It was all for the boys the smiling when she felt like tears and so alone so deeply unhappy, for the boys shed stayed with he had thrown it all in her face all the hard work of ,making there marriage work sleeping with that drunken very uncharming boring women.  
She was lost in her thoughts as she reassembled the papers on her desk, unaware of the eyes upon her from the door, a small cough made her swim back to reality as she turned to see who had interrupted her inner thoughts.  
She couldn't help but let a small smile flicker over her face as she saw the beautiful face smiling back at her, a sight for saw eyes she had noticed more and more how she had become transfixed with this beauty over the last few weeks. Surprised anything could make her smile at the moment but just her presence made her feel warm reminded her she was still confused her greatly she had assumed her feelings were because somebody had taken time to notice her for no other reasons than to be friendly. But the more time she spent with her the more she was unsure of her growing feelings once upon a time shed felt something similar but now ... had it always been there did she even know herself anymore that she had pretended to be something she wasn't for so long she had forgot and this special person was awakening every fibre of her being?

She smiled again "kate" she spoke softly "can I help you with anything"  
Kate stepped into the room taking in Caroline's beautiful face the dimples that formed in her cheeks when she smiled the small flush that spread over her cheeks moving her gaze down to her neck and towards the bosom of her body where her shirt gapped slightly, letting her eyes travel down her shapely legs in those breathe caught in her throat she had never seen anyone so desirable her whole body tingled she wanted to move closer she could feel the pull so strong.

"um I just wondered if you were ok you seemed ... not your self today well for a while and I was concerned wondered if u fancied a drink I've had a rubbish week maybe we could share our stresses over a bottle of wine or two?"  
She took a breath maybe this was a bad Idea she thought she knew she was married and straight why was she putting herself in a position to get hurt she knew this could never go anywhere... yet something had niggled at her she had noticed Caroline gaze when she walked by and in the staff room something was pulling her in.. this women was intoxicating her senses.  
Caroline took a breath she shouldnt she had the boys to fed and john to deal with when she got home why had she let him come back to stay at hers there was bound to be drama just what she needed. She looked at the papers on her desk she had enough paperwork to do without having to sort it all back in the correct order before embarking on trying to sieve through it..

Logically her workload and everything else was telling her to say no she didn't want to confuse the boundaries of employer and employee and yet, looking into Kate's caring beautiful face she felt as though the barrier had already been crossed shed seen through her fake smile, she had come to extend the hand of friendship and she needed stepped closer into the room Caroline took a breath..yep there was that too she was fully aware her body tingled almost ached to bridge the gap between them to be close to couldnt deny sh was besotted with this stunning women who stood before her but no she couldnt be and if she was she must not be..  
"yes ?"  
Shit what did u do that for Caroline the words had escaped her lips almost on impulse without thinking.  
"great yeah illI'll meet u at the pub in fifteen I'll drop my car home so can drink"

"ok sounds good the Camden arms?"  
"perfect"  
kate smiled yes you are just that Dr Elliot "PERFECT" she though as she turned around and left the office.  
caroline sat down her heart calm down its just a friendly drink you are allowed to have friends to have a life it's ok.. she muttered to herself getting her phone out to text william plans and walked to the office door picked up her things and locked it behind her.

Part 2

The sky grew darker outside as the two women chatted as if they'd know each other for such a longtime, Caroline couldn't help but feel warm inside like the future was no longer scary that she knew there were still things in the world to make her feel good about herself. She listened to Kate talk about her life and how her marriage had broken down and how shed always knew she wasn't destined to be with a man. She saw Caroline's reaction and shifted further from Caroline, she had been stupid how could she have misread the signals she had know Caroline was straight but never had she imagined to have seen that reaction from Caroline.

caroline shifted un easily as Kate talked about her sexuality the more she spoke the more she couldn't fight the images of when she had been with a women it had felt so different than with john so right like everything fitted. It made her feel uncomfortable the reason she had buried these feelings so long ago was because she was scared to see others reactions there judgements on her lifestyle to live with people staring and talking about her, the fear she had gone along with what her mother wanted for her .. To marry john and settle down. Only now being so close to kate she realized she was struggling to fight the need to touch her to close the gap between then but her inner struggle of conforming not wanting to be different raged inside her.

seeing Kate's face she didn't want kate to miss-understand she understood kate more than shed ever liked to placed her hand on Kate's I... I.

No Caroline it's fine I shouldn't have gone into it.." why shouldn't you?" Caroline allowed her hand that sat on her lap to touch Kate's leg she saw the beautiful hazel eyes alight. "I understand" Caroline whispered moving her hand up higher. She had no idea where this new self confidence was coming from maybe it she was fed up of being a prisoner inside herself and for once was going to through practicability out the window and have what she wanted, or maybe the three bottles of wine they had devoured in the last couple of she felt alive she felt her body tingle as Kate's hand met hers and stopped it in her tracks there eyes meeting ablaze with desire. The last bell rounded in the pub "fancy another drink at mine " kate asked she was unsure what was going on but as Caroline nodded she hoped she knew where this was leading and shed never felt more excited, nervous, HORNY in her life.

we can walk to mine, save a cab? Caroline nodded as they reached the outside of the pub they knocked into a group of men coming out shoving them closer together against the walL as they wolf whistled towards the two women pushed against the entrance.

Caroline could feel her heart pumping as if trying to escape her rib age, she could feel Kate's breathe upon hers she could feel her stomach jolt thinking of the possibilities which could happen this very second if she was brave enough to make the lost her nerve drawing herself back apologizing.

Kate felt herself on fire god she was so damn sexy those moist lips and those flushed cheeks from the cold, shed felt Caroline's breathe felt her anticipation.. What had stopped her closing that gap? She knew how she felt god if shed had her way she'd have ripped Caroline's clothes off a hundred times in the last few weeks and ravaged her on the desk then and there until she screamed for felt her body tingle at the mere thought of touching that delicate pale skin, allowing her hands to take in every curve every mole very tiny detail drinking her in. Taking her breast in her mouth as her fingers ran over her stomach tantalizingly close feeling Caroline's stomach flip at the desire for her hands to move lower and take her to oblivion.

she returned to the present feeling flushed Caroline was watching as she licked her lips before pulling herself away.. No shed had too much to drink she should go home.

kate I'm sorry but it's getting late I think I should get back to the boys check Johns not causing problems but thank you for a lovely night, see you Monday"

kate felt her unease " oh! Ok, I'll wait for you to get a taxi then" Caroline saw her disappointment her confusion "it's ok there is a taxi rank just down the road" Caroline felt herself regaining her control her frost demeanor reappearing the shields going up bolting her into self preservation, had she been thinking she had led kate up the garden path and no had changed her mind confusing her, confusing there friendship their working relationship. Fuck! Caroline why to always bugger things up, she screamed at herself.

They walked in silence to the taxis and exchanged a rather formal goodbye as each went there own way.

Part 3

As kate shut the front door behind her she kicked it , blown that one then! Pushed it but she seemed to be on my wave length god straight women why do I even look there way I always get hurt. She intended now to not dwell on it try just be friends knowing that shed tested the waters and they were too turbulant for her to she lay in bed her mind wandered to her once more she let her hand slip beneath the sheet she couldn't help it the same fantasy had played out in her mind over the last few Elliot was like a drug and tonight had made it worse she felt how her hand had stroked her leg with purpose a silent tribute to Caroline felt something too. she moaned into her pillow as she pushed herself over the edge, she wouldn't give up!

Caroline rolled over again god she was restless thank god it was Saturday tomorrow because it was nearly dawn and shed yet to succumb to sleep.

she could see her lips wet and moist hear her voice, see her smile watch as she flicked her hair out of her face. God who was she kidding she was falling for Kate her problem now was her body ached in approval but everything else screamed no! This wasn't her she was professional, married yes separated but married and she was STRAIGHT! She so wanted to believe she was straight it's just a crush she thought to herself finally getting up and walking quietly downstairs to make a coffee.

Both women sitting on the fence over the weekend Caroline in her inner turmoil of what she wanted and need against what shed been programmed to do.. And kate knowing she wanted Caroline but not wanting to push her, she didn't want to loose her friendship but she so desperately wanted more.

both spent the whole weekend picking up their phone to ring one another and talking themselves out of it.

Monday came Caroline groaned as she got out the car god she h oped she didn't have to see her today she couldn't deal with that, hearing her mothers voice echoing about not getting involved with people at work.

She walked to her office telling Beverly she was mega snowed under and could she keep disruptions to a minimum.

Kate sat tapping the table she had given Caroline all weekend and yet she had spoken to her, she wasn't at assembly as she usually was and not in the staff at lunch. It reached 2.30 she had a free period there was nothing for it she needed to know where she stood, so slowly gracellfully walked down to Caroline's office.

She found Beverly on guard "Sorry she's very busy"

"oh ok" she sighed heavily "I'll tell her u want to see her" " do t worry not important" she mumbled aware Caroline was probably avoiding her as kate walked towards the door to leave Caroline's door opened "I've got a few minutes Kate" Kate sucked in her radiant smile smiling back she slowly followed Caroline into her office Slightly confused After not hearing anything all weekend.

Caroline shut the door and before kate had a chance to breathe Caroline pushed her against the door her mouth found Kate's. Soft tender passionate kisses as their lips connected again and again. Kate could feel Caroline's chest rise and fall rapidly as kate ran her hands over Caroline's back. Breathing in her scent felting her hand moving across her 's hands fumbled at her shirt pulling it from the constraints of her skirt letting her cold fingertips relish the touch of Kate's bare skin dancing higher settling her skin on fire with her seductive touch.

Kate exhaled her body pushing towards Caroline's her hips grinding against Caroline's pelvis her passion her lust exploding. Caroline felt her body on fire as she felt the heat of Kate's body against her, she sank in deeper to the kiss allowing Kate's tongue access into her mouth as the kiss became more heated more urgent. Tasting her hot breathe mingled with hers they fitted together so well she wasn't suprsised shed felt there chemistry since they met but last night jezz!

Her hand traveling higher up kate abdomen until it reached her bra where she cupped it caressing her breast allowing her fingertips to tweak her heard the moan of pure pleasure escape Kate's locked lips she felt her need rising she felt herself moisten between her legs as she became more turned on. She never been this aroused ever sleeping with john.

The need to breathe brought them apart as they breathed heavily there eyes transfixed to one another the gaze so deep as there bodies pulsed trying to regain composure.

Kate opened her mouth but nothing came out Caroline smiled "wow!" Kate began to laugh "well yes that's one word but I've got a few others" the both laughed "what does this... Um.. What do you..?" kate struggled to articulate "I'm not sure I want you that's all I know"Caroline blushed "this is a bit new to me" she looked down ashamed "I shouldn't have it will make things difficult"

kate walked forward lifting her chin so there eyes met once again "do you want me, because I want you! " Caroline saw the burning reflected in her own eyes into Kate's "yes!" She whispered.

kate smiled and briefly let there lips reach again there moans escaping both their mouths. "want to come to mine later" kate asked her smile beamed at Caroline "yep Caroline smirked back leaning in to nuzzle at her neck "I want you in so many ways"she lips locked again as they edged back to the door once more kate pulled back "I have a lesson in a minute" she pulled away stay there she put her hands up to distance them." God I've wanted you for so long I need to go before I ravish you hear in your office like I've dreamt of doing" Caroline feigned a look of mock horror laughing "really?"

"god you don't know how sexy you. Are she reached forward pecked her on the lips tonight!

Tonight, Caroline replied as kate almost ran from the office down the corridor.

Sent from my iPad


	2. Chapter 4

As Caroline approached Kate's front door her stomach jolted she could feel the anticipation she knew this was what she wanted but still this was a big step in her becoming herself not the fake Caroline she had created so well even she had believed it.

Kate opened the door the smile flooded her face "hi" she took Caroline's hand pulling her inside as the door shut pushing her against it. She took Caroline's lips their eyes locked before tightly closing in the bliss of feeling her mouth connect with Caroline's as they swirled together in what was the perfect kiss.

Caroline pulled back breathless "hi" she smiled coyly.

I didn't know what's to bring she extended her arm handing over the bottle of red "lovely kate whispered a drink to quench our thirst after.."

Caroline raised her eyebrows before laughing at Kate's expression "what" Kate giggled "we both know what's going to happen why pretend otherwise" Caroline took a deep intake of breath "I can't wait" she felt the goosebumps erupted over her body her core ache.

Kate pulled her in close letting their bodies press together feeling her breath mingle with her own, letting her hands explore her slender figure over the barriers that soon would be discarded.

Feeling Kate's hip bone press desperately against her pelvis Caroline let her finger tips make light work of her top lifting it over Kate's head allowing their lips to part for seconds before taking them back kissing more deeply with more purpose more need more want.

Kate mimicked her actions slowly undoing Caroline's buttons on her shirt to allow it to drop of her sholders diverting her lips to meet Caroline's collar bone, she felt her quiver beneath her touch her sharp intake of breath. Caroline let her lips meet Kate's neck pulling her closer still. "Kate... she muttered almost incoherently, kate looked up to see Caroline's eyes pooled with lust for her "take me to bed, make love to me" kate pecked Caroline's lips before taking her hand leading her towards the stairs. "My pleasure, thought us never ask!" She giggled as they both ran up the stairs to Kate's king size bed ...


	3. Chapter 5

Caroline pulled kate towards the bed "nice room" she giggled as she eyed up Kate's ample breasts she could see her nipples through the fabric and felt the wetness pool between her legs." "Surprised you noticed " kate giggled as her eyes met Caroline's "what the views amazing from this room" she whispered as she pulled kate down on top of her body.

Their bodies met each other exploring as they undressed each other kate let her teeth nip at Caroline's skin as she felt her shudder pulling her closer their mouths found each other once again in smoldering hot kisses as Caroline's hands skimmed down Kate's torso stopping to pull her trousers down she stopped above Kate's underwear, she could smell her scent feel the heat she felt Kate's body tense beneath her at the though of Caroline being so close of what was to come.

Caroline moved up Kate's body smothering hot deep kisses as she went leaving a red trail upto Kate's mouth as her hands smoothed over her dark flesh, feeling her body shake with 's hands finally met her underwear letting them tickle over the hem, slipping them slowly inside feeling the moist heat radiating from her core, she felt her buck her hips towards the palm of her hand.

Their eyes connected "Are you sure this is what you..." She spoke softly to Caroline her eyes speaking volumes..Her voice was lost as Caroline drove her fingers hard onto Kate's core letting them rub and flick feeling her shake hearing her moan in pleasure "omg! " kate whispered as Caroline's lips took over her flesh her other hand un clasped her bra letting her lips sink to meet her hard erect felt the heat grow as Caroline lowered her mouth once more browsing over her stomach she felt the butterfly's in her stomach this felt so right, she'd never been this turned lowered her underwear letting her mouth take Kate's bud in her mouth flicking and licking she saw the most amazing sensual sight as Kate withered at her touch as her knuckles whitened clasping the bed covers trying not to come... As Caroline's lips met her hot bud again she nipped and simultaneously drove her fingers inside her core, she felt Kate's shock her passion as her walls clenched around her fingers she pumped them in harder faster her hand pressed against Kate's stomach as her body convulsed before withdrawing them and pushing them in deeper she felt Kate's body tense she let her eyes meet Kate's face seeing her eyes shut tight a smile on her lips as Caroline finally pushed her over the edge "fuck! " kate breathed as she spilled over the edge and slowly allowed her breathing to normalize and open her eyes still not fully recovered.


	4. Chapter 6

Caroline moved up the bed and laid next to Kate watching her slowly come back to her from the sex driven haze. Kate watched her smiling "you sure you haven't been doing that for the last 20 years, your technique is.. Well wow" she giggled.

"my turn" she smiled as she pulled Caroline closer, Caroline shifted a little pulling her trousers down her legs throwing them onto the floor "made it easier for you" she winked as Kate moved to pull her even closer letting kisses trail over her flesh she reached around Caroline's back removing her bra pulling it off to reveal Caroline's breasts "god ur so sexy" she watched Carolines face flush hearing those words watching her sprawled beneath her exposed to her she looked so vulnerable yet as her lips met Caroline's she confirmed what she had said, her hands traced over her neck and travel past her shoulders feeling the soft skin melt under her fingers as Caroline arched her back to meet the touch of Kate's body her body betraying her cool facade telling kate her body ached for her touch ached for more ached for release.

Kate wanted to show Caroline how much she already meant for her she was aware that this might not be a long term thing for Caroline and in the light of day may change her mind, she was aware of the possibility of her getting hurt. But she had imagined this so many times having Caroline naked in her bed convulsing under her ministrations screaming her name as she let go and Kate drove her to the edge of ecstasy.

That was exactly what she was going to do she wasted no time taking off her underwear letting her fingers find Caroline soaking wet core letting them explore the folds of skin that lay there letting her mouth travel south to meet them. Her lips found her throbbing centre taking her in her mouth she felt her nails dig into her scalp as her fingers joined in rubbing slowly in soft circles changing the speed feeling Caroline bucking ferociously at her felt like she was about to explode shed never felt like this never had anyone be so in tune with her needs she felt her toes curl tightly she felt her body shake she felt that feeling on the brink of losing total control.

she hung on Kate's every touch feeling her pushing her closer feeling her breathe upon her core her finger melt deep inside her she felt her self clamp around them begging for more she shook as Kate increased her movements thrusting two three fingers deep inside her she shuddered as the the fire was set through her body she screamed Kate's name as her tongue met her hot centre and finally drove her over the edge hard.

kate slowly removed herself crawling up to pepper kisses all over Caroline's neck as the Caroline rode the last waves of her orgasm before slowly opening her eyes to look at Kate

"God your amazing she whimpered as she pulled Kate into her embrace, Kate rested her head upon Caroline's breasts listing to her rapid breath slow as they held each other.

This was going to be the start of something amazing Caroline sighed contentedly as they snuggled together.


	5. Chapter 7

ok this is a little bit raunchier than I intended hope that's you for your comments sorry for any spelling mistakes I've proof read it but am exhausted so hope I haven't missed anything anyway Enjoy! let me know what you think xxx

It had been a long weekend of lust filled texts since they had spent the night together, totally in awe of one another. Lawrence's rugby arrangements and Williams university applications,Johns outrageous behavior and her mother on the door step every five minutes had kept Caroline busy. She was unsure what the next move was with kate not wanting to rush or even truly admit what her feelings were but she missed her like a dull ache that wouldn't leave.

Kate had lunch with her mother and been grilled about her love life hence had been lying all afternoon about what had put the smile on her face and constantly checking her phone. She was unsure what Caroline was thinking mayb she was having doubts and had made up excuses not to see her or mayb she just thought it a one off.. She was confused..

The dreaded Monday morning arrived as Caroline hauled up to her office and departed from the boys she sighed it was going to be another long week but at least she got to see kate, her spirits lifted instantly. she walked in to find Beverly shuffling papers and exchanged the pleasantries."I just wondered if u could send for kate to come to my office for a meeting in her second period she has a free, don't bother her now she be busy with her form class but if u could nip down just after they finish first period" "of course" "thank you" caroline let her arm touch her assistant this was the mood Caroline was going to be in all week, this was going to be a marked improvement on the last few she smiled.

Caroline shut her office door and took her phone to text Kate telling her she was going to be stuck in meetings most of the morning and wouldnt be able to see her.

As Kate's phone buzzed in her pocket she could help feeling terribly disappointed as yet again Caroline seemed to be avoiding her , or she was busy and she still wouldn't get five minutes with her either was not what shed hoped for.

As the bell for second period rang Caroline smiled as she slipped her shirt off and removed her bra gently she buzzed through to Beverly to check she was going to go and get kate and to then take a break as they'd be a private meeting for at least an hour and to make the most of Caroline not needing her.

Caroline positioned herself behind her desk lowering her glasses down her nose slighty she sat in anticipation.

A gentle knock at the door " who is it?" "It's kate" "are you alone?" "Yes why" now she was very confused shed sent for her after all she knew she was coming.

" Come in" Caroline spoke clearly she watched as Kate opened the door without looking at her turning to shut it before looking up at Caroline at the desk.

"what the..." Her jaw dropped as she took in this most beautiful woman half naked at her desk doing her most sexy sultry look."I missed you" Caroline pouted standing up and walking slowly to kate "god Caroline I missed you too I thought you were avoiding me".

"No not avoiding but I needed to see you with enough time to do this she pushed Kate aggressively towards the door locking it moving closer still letting her hot breath tickle Kate's neck she plunged her lips towards her lovers. Taking in the kiss she let her head swim of thoughts of this naked woman's body wither under her touch a few nights before it had haunted her.

"you know I had to touch myself because you weren't there to do it for me!"

Kate was shocked at her forward ness but also extremely turned on.. "I..I" Kate's mouth unable to express the words "no matter your here now but first" she moved to her shirt "off," she whispered Kate ripping her blouse off, watching as Caroline took in the sight of her free breasts. "Risky" Caroline giggled she let her mouth find her neck nipping leaving the flesh raw from its ordeal allowing her left hand to cup her breast cupping and rubbing playing with her nipple before letting her free hand slip down her torso. Kate took a shap inhale as un like she had expected Caroline's hand didnt stop there to tease her but forced itself past the top of her trousers and into her knickers. Immediately she felt her legs buck as Caroline's fingers found her warmth caressing the folds of skin that lay there flicking her clit rubbing in small circles getting faster and faster. She could feel the haze defending on her body herself intoxicated buy her body's reactions toCarolines touch.

"your making me so wet" she huskily whimpered into to Caroline's ear "that's the idea" she smiled. Those eyes were enough to feel her stomach flip the sensation growing that deepening need the feeling that would finally tip her over the edge.

"your so hot" Caroline spoke gently as she took her nipple into her mouth as Kate ached her back hitting her head hard against the door "oh fuck" she moaned "shit Caroline..ii"

Caroline loved watching her like this to feel her, she let her hand slip further into her pants allowing her fingers to find the entrance of her core she teased her opening feeling kates nails dig into her shoulder as she let her fingers enter her core pounding deep inside, she felt her lover convulse against her "more" Kate almost screaming "shh" Caroline spoke knowing anyone could walk past or drop something into the outer office and hear them and she didn't actually confirm Beverly had left.

Although enjoying watching Kate erotically squirm under her sensual touch she knew she needed to bring her to her climax and release her, she let her palm rub against her core as she let her fingers delve deeper into her centre feeling Kate tense around her fingers her breathing increase her face flushed her breasts bounce gently as her whole body shook .. Until finally she came hard.

Caroline sought her lips letting her fingers trailing all over her body as Kate rested against her slowly calming her body as she looked at Caroline. " if you keep making me feel like that I'm going to fall in love with you"

"I hope so" Caroline winked as she moved away from Kate and went to sit on the sofa in her office.

"god you so beautiful"

"your Magnificent caroline. .she spoke confidently dipping her voice to whisper under her breathe the last sentence "please Don't break my heart"

Caroline watched Kate her heart melted she could she how much Kate already cared for her but also saw the fear the pain from the inner turmoil to avoid the heartache the hurt.

"Ill try my best I promise" Caroline spoke softly. Kate blinked unsure if she had heard her almost unspoken words watching Caroline as she patted to the sofa Kate felt her body push her towards Caroline desperate to bridge the gap between them. Caroline closed her eyes god she was already emotionally drawn in was it love? she craved to have Kate close just to hold her just to pepper soft kisses on her cheeks and tell her everything was going to be ok to be together , together she felt at peace shut away from the rest of the world.


	6. Chapter 8

Not sure if anyone still reading and fallen behind with updates but if you are here is some more...

They sat in the coffee shop gazing at one another it had been a beautiful afternoon, she couldn't believe a whole week had passed since they had first admitted how they felt. Caroline on many levels hadn't looked back, surprised how at home she felt how easily Kate had perfectly slipped into her life in every way with herself and the boys.

As she looked at her phone she saw the time "we best go get lawrence" Kate nodded as they walked back to the car as they got in side by side, Kate leant over to softly delicately press her lips against Caroline's. She smiled as they pulled away "I'll never get tired of doing that" Kate giggled.

Once picking Lawrence up and listening to his blow by blow of the rugby match, nodding along like she understood everything he was telling her they arrived home. Lawrence flew through the door dumping his bag he disappeared call me when dinners ready already halfway upstairs.

"Teenagers" Caroline smiled letting her head fall against Kate's shoulder, "tired?" Kate questioned her care etched on her beautiful face. "A little, someone kept me up most the night" she winked turning to face Kate directly.

"Not that I'm complaining , because I'm not!" She smirked, pulling Kate in closer watching kate subconsciously let her tongue flick out to wetter her lips that were suddenly dry. Caroline let her hands take Kate's hips pulling her closer, her breathe tickled Kate's neck as she spoke softly. "I feel so lucky" they moved to close the gap between them...

"Mum? mum" Lawrence hollered from his room breaking the moment, Caroline smiled and pulled away. "Yes" she shouted back, a big house was lovely but walkie talkies would have been handy.

"Can I go to Angus's after dinner" he shouted "of course" Caroline spoke clearly up the three levels of stairs ,where she could just see Lawrence hanging over the banister looking down. "cool, thanks".

Right dinner she thought to herself trying to focus "pasta" she spoke aloud to herself "sounds good to me". Kate snuck her arms around Caroline's waist leaning into her, "oh no!"Caroline pulled away towards the kitchen.

"later" she laughed at Kate mock sadness "can't have desert before dinner, can you?" Caroline said seductively whisking around the kitchen corner smiling. She began to hum to herself as she walked over to the fridge , Kate hot on her heels "ooo is that a challenge Elliot?" she smirked "No" squeaked Caroline.


	7. Chapter 9

Ok here's an update bit ranchy as well that's kind of all this fic is about spelling ect I've read it over but it's late so I apologies if I've missed anything xx

A challenge just what Kate enjoyed most, anything you had to work at the satisfaction was even the better, game on..Elliot.

kate took off her jumper allowing her cami top to be exposed showing off her flesh she pulled it down at the hem! showing off her ample bosom.

She let her hair down and walked over to the fridge topping up an empty wine glass on the side, "Want one?".Caroline raised her eyebrow at the suggestion "oh definitely" she smiled, wiggling her bottom slightly as she reached to the top cupboard to reach a second glass teasing Kate.

Kate poured the wine and moved closer as she handed it to Caroline their hands brushing as she passed it, she felt her core tingle at the touch "need a hand?" Kate questioned seductively. "no thanks, you relax"

"ok" Kate whispered as she moved behind Caroline letting her hot breathe tickle her neck. "kate" Caroline snapped as her core temperature was rising fast "your not helping".

"no im relaxing" she moved forward snaking her hands around Caroline waist as she was attempting to open a bag of salad and gasped, as Kate's hot wet mouth met her neck with open sensual kisses that made her body sing!

"Kate" she swatted at her hands around her waist, Kate retreated A few step licking her lips as Caroline watched her almost in horror. "It's not going to work Kate".

xxxxx

Kate smiled she sat on the counter and let her hands find her core she pressed roughly, through the material of her trousers and felt the heat ignite immediately. she watched Carolines beautiful body move in front of let her fingers find her top button letting her fingers slide inside, and find her core .She held her breathe as the first contact was made with her clit, she felt her legs quake her body tingle.

Just watching Caroline she was almost there she allowed her hand better access let her fingers rub her clit and her fingers move deeper still. Meeting the entrance of her sex, she exhaled as her fingers dipped inside gently, closing her eyes.

Caroline turned round to the sound, her mouth dropped as she saw Kate eyes closed, cheeks flush mastrubating on the kitchen work top.

Her body trembled with enjoyment, anticipation "Kate!" She exclaimed "yes" Kate said innocently. She moved closer moving her hands to Kate's , Kate batted them away "not nice is it? She growled as she thrust her fingers into her core, her toes curling her wetness growin as she felt the excitement grow.

She stopped dead in her tracks as her mobile rang and nearly losing her balance on the work top, the moment was lost she withdrew her hand from herself she saw the name flash on the screen "my bloody mother, fantastic timing as ever".

Caroline burst into laughter kneeling over holding her stomach trying not to cry "is that how you turn me on, touch yourself and talk about your mother".

"no!" Kate was not impressed as she watched Caroline's amusement.

She jumped down pushing Caroline against the cooker "no I'd do this"

Without tenderness entirely lust she pushed her way into Caroline's underwear as she spoke into her ear. "I'd play with your clit rub your wetness, dig my nails in making you wince in pain and enjoyment." "Ummm" Caroline groaned at her words.

she spoke seductively controlling her husky voice as she spoke into her ear mimicking her words with actions pushing against her clit almost painfully. Caroline bucked her hips towards Kate, she sought Kate's lips. Kate shook her head nipping biting at her flesh on her collar bone "I'd fuck you with my fingers, feel your wetness fill you".

Caroline gasped her body urgently pushing against Kate's hand and Kate eagerly pushed her fingers inside Caroline's soft centre. The gentle build up was exquisite lustful pure actions of desire as she pounded her fingers into her deeper, harder.

Kate watched the beads of sweat trickle down Caroline's red forehead. "Like that do we?" Caroline winced "umm" "tell me Caroline?" Caroline nodded "nope not good enough" Kate pulled her hand away smirking "yes god yes, Kate fuck me"

xxxxxx

Kate picked Caroline up as she wrapped her legs arounds Kate's waist, Kate lifted her onto the work top.

She pulled Caroline's trousers off and hastily pushed her flush against the wok top and lowered her mouth onto her sex. She let her tongue swirl over her enflamed clit and bit gently at its tip.

"Fucking hell" Caroline screamed as Kate covered her mouth with her free hand, thrusting three fingers into her centre increasing the pace.

she felt Caroline tense around her, her walls tighten her fingers pushed forward as she withdrew, her fingers completely before entering her centre."Kate," she screamed almost in pain as she violently climaxed on the kitchen work top next to the salad.

xxxxxx

The oven timer beeped Kate walked over to turn it off, she pulled Caroline down off the side and watched her re-dress. "You should never tease "I can have desert when ever, and feel free to have desert when you fancy it". Kate smiled as her lips met Caroline's hungrily "that was so hot Kate, Jesus"

There lips mingled their hands reaching for skin for access,Caroline broke away "Lawrence" "yes" he called back... "Pastas ready I'm not hungry so help yourself"

"ok"

"I want desert now" she pulled Kate closer "upstairs now" Caroline ordered "now" she barked ,Kate didn't dare disagree to be honest as they tumbled onto the bed their arousal rising, she wondered why they had got out of it in the first place.

Carolines lips met hers "your going to pay for that... You wait.. " She winked."is that a promise Elliot." They laughed as the temperature began to rise again...


	8. Chapter 10

Another update, again apologies for spelling ect,.. Here some more Caroline Kate

Caroline smiled as a payback was forming in her mind, she had been in Ann summers and in a moment of madness had un wittingly stood at the counter with a rather large vibrator.

She had not been sure what had possessed her but now she smirked, "payback" she wasn't going to take any prisoners, without a word she pushed Kate forcefully to the bed stripping her of all shuffled trying to make contact withCaroline's lips.

Caroline laughed "oh no, I'm in control" she smiled as she became more forceful watching Kate struggle beneath her naked. Kate bucked her hips desperate to make contact any contact, but Caroline was not allowing it. she felt her stomach flip as her mouth came into contact with her neck,licking it let her teeth nip slightly at her skin leaving a trace upon her skin, as she moved further down her body taking in every inch of her delectible skin.

Caroline groaned as she saw Kate eyes shut, her body thrusting uncontrollably as Caroline pushed all the right took her breast in her hand squeezing it gently, massaging carried on gently as her other hand trailed all over her skin, her mouth following its downwards pattern.

Kate bit her lip as Caroline's mouth met her hip bone, she could feel her breath her body on fire, desperately seeking more contact.

"Do you want me to taste you?" Caroline asked casually as she hovered above Kate's core, Kate could feel Caroline's breathe upon her heat.

"oh god yes" she almost screamed as Caroline's hot mouth made contact.

Caroline began her assault, sucking, licking her mouth becoming more forceful letting hertongue find her entrance and pushing roughly inside. she felt Kate tense above her, her breathing race as she became intoxicated by the feelings now pulsing through her body.

She let her hand find Caroline's head pushing her deeper into her core, Caroline removed her self, hearing Kate's cry of disapproval."patience McKenzie!."

Caroline almost ran from the bed "close your eyes" Caroline ordered, waiting for Kate to comply? As she watched Kate's eyes flutter shut, she opened her Chester draws removing the toy.

She reached Kate's thighs again and let her hands push them further apart giving her further access, before reconnecting her mouth. She felt the wetness of Kate's core mingle in her mouth, indulging in the sound of Kate's moans her pleas for climax.

Caroline felt duty bound to deliver and without warning thrust the toy into Kate's centre, she watched as Kate's eyes shot open as it filled her, "Christ Caroline."

She flung her head back holding her hands out to meet the head board before Caroline as began up a rhythm, her mouth engulfing her clit and yet her core filled with the pounding felt it build knowing the erotic feeling of the whole situation heightening her Caroline moved the toy in and out of her until finally Caroline withdrew it fully. before forcing it back into her fully, sending her flying over the edge into her personal oblivion.

"payback ...Caroline whispered as she removed the toy and sensually slowly placed feather light kisses up Kate's body, finally meeting her lips and pulling her in closer to embrace. Kate's eyes opened her mouth opened to speak, and shut couldn't help but laugh "I could eat desert for every meal, did I mention it has 5settings".She watched Kate's mouth open in shock as Caroline reached to her feet retrieving the toy. "Fancy it?...


	9. Chapter 11

Here is another update for you guys, thank you for your reviews! Let me know what you think...

Kate sat bolt up right "your insatiable" , "no Im not you've just made me realize for the last 20 years I've basically been sex starved, because no one had ever made me feel the way you do". Caroline couldn't help but smile and she pulled Kate back down onto the bed, Kate laughed aloud "that good am I?" Caroline pulling her closer "oh yes".

A knock on the bedroom door drove them apart and under the covers "shit shit.." They giggled William could hear them clearly from the outside of the door. In all honestly he had heard them most of the night, but he'd never known this mum, she had become fun, light hearted truly happy and he didn't resent her for any of it.

"It's ok, I won't come just granny just popped round and has asked if will can go stay at Gillian's tonight, all of us as she's doing a special birthday dinner for Raff ... a surprise. What do I say?".

"yes sounds good sweetheart, but have they got room for all of us? I could just leave you there and come home, No mum it will be fine, all planned I think".

"Ok tell Granny I'll ring Gillian" "okie dokie, oh and I mentioned of course Kate would be coming as your inseparable, wouldn't want a pouty mum all evening".

He laughed hearing the gasps of indignation from behind the door "I don't know what you mean William!" she spoke in mock horror. "No and neither do the rest of this house mum, you will have to behave at Gillians with a house full I'm afraid, too small to block the noise out".

"Hey!" kate poked her in the ribs "the boys got a point love" she jibbed "never one for being quiet". "Oi who's side you on?" she pouted in mock displeasure. "oh god always yours" she smiled, sliding her hand up Carolines thigh once again. Caroline's control wavering "ummm" she almost growled through gritted teeth.

"ok as I said mum not a big enough house, I'll leave you too it... Don't forget to ring Gillian", "yep ok love thanks". She waited hearing his foot steps accent the stairs once more as Kate rounded on her, with a more controlled attack of her legs.

"fancy it?" Caroline giggled watching Kate's eyebrows raise once more at the proposition as she held up the toy brandisihing the challenge.

"I think we need to get up, you need to ring Gillian and I feel like I've not eaten in days".She patted her slowly rounding belly "ummm your right". she tucked the toy under her pillow and almost unwillingly pulled herself from the haven of their love chamber.

"Reality calls" she groaned as she watched Kate's beautiful body surface naked from the crisp sheets, she watched as Kate eyed her own body "you are so beautiful Caroline".

"So are you , now get dressed before I kidnap you back to bed" Kate jumped aside avoiding Caroline wandering hands which attempted to snake around her naked waist.

Caroline bent over to rummage in her hand bag for her mobile, she heard Kate wolf whistle as she stood up right once more. Caroline sending her a seductive come and have me sultry way, flashed a wide smile before watching Kate shut the bathroom door.

Spoil sport she though but as she focused and dialed Gillian's number she couldn't stop her mind filtering Kate's naked image through her mind, she had Kate on the brain, she had it bad.

"hello" she was snapped back to the present as Gilian voice filtered down the phone.

"Oh hi Gillian I got your message about tonight sounds good, but do you have room for us alL? Im happy to not drink and drive home later, you know if your stuck for space.

"No it will be fine Caroline we can all squeeze in just" "ok do I need to bring anything?" "Nope all sorted just yourself and the boys". Caroline's face sank " umm Gillian is it ok if umm.. " "yes what?" She could hear the tension in Caroline's voice. "It's just umm could Kate..".

"Oh god Caroline you had me worried there for a minute, yes Kate's invited of course I didn't think I needed to say it, she's with you shes invited I've made space for the two of you to share a room". "You have?" "Yes now stop fretting and I'll see you later", "ok thanks Gillian see you later about 5?". "Great". Gillian put the phone down and couldn't help smile, She hadn't known Caroline all that long in the scheme of things but she really did care about her. She was surprised how much they understood each other, how close they had become, of course shed made room for Kate She knew how serious they were.

Caroline began packing the bag and threw enough clothes in for the morning for both of them and the spare over night bag that got used so regularly as they, still were flitting from house to house for sleep overs as they called them.

All sorted she thought as she pulled on her clothes a pair of well fitting jeans and a white cami top with a beautiful woolly jumper over the top, Casual smart she thought pulling on a pair of boots and applying her make up. "That will do" she voiced allowed not noticing Kate appear from the bathroom "you sure will, your beautiful". Caroline blushed as she watched Kate's face express her thoughts, as her eyes roamed her now fully dressed figure.

"I've packed a bag for us, I'm going to go make a pot tea, see you down stairs", Caroline let her lips brush Kate's gently and briefly moving to the door.

As Kate dressed she hurried to be downstairs next to Caroline once more, she made the bed noticing the toy had fall from beneath the pillow. A smirk formed across her moist lips as she pushed it to the bottom of there over night bag, you never know she thought cheekily.

She grabbed the bag as she descended the stair to find the family in the kitchen around the breakfast bar tucking into a lunch of sorts.

"you boys all packed for tonight!" They nodded "ok me and Kate need to go town get a present are you coming, or staying here?" Caroline spoke loudly to get their attention. "Umm we will come with you please" Lawrence said watching William to check that was what they were going to do.


	10. Chapter 12

Kate smiled as an hour and a half later they all loaded back into the car ready to set of to Halifax, she couldn't help but sigh in content as she watched them all, how they had all accepted her.

Caroline watched in enjoyment as Lawerence had given up his front seat for Kate even knowing he would most probably feel sick in the back. It was subtle moments like these she realized how happy she was how everything finally all fitted into place.

It was a short drive and as they jumped out of the car at Gillian's, Caroline seeked Kate's hand and let her soft lips touch with care and tenderness Against Kate's. Kates heart melted she had come such a long way from hiding in corners and behind doors, she felt like they had come through the hard times and could finally just enjoy being together.

Caroline walked to greet Gillian "Hi Caroline thanks for coming" Gillian pulled Caroline into a brief hug, turning to Kate pulling her into an embrace also. "Glad you could come Kate" Gillian smiled warmly. Kate had always liked Gillian she was the one person who seemed totally supportive of Caroline and her when it had first began, and it was so nice to see her friendship with Caroline blossom.

As the boys headded through the door shouting their greeting to Gillian, passing past her to meet Raff in the other room. "Who'd have thought our families could mix so well" she laughed. On meeting Caroline she had remembered the meeting not going so well the insults that flew from the how had she put it "snotty bitch" and now months down the line how much she loved the very same woman.

After greeting the rest of the family they all settled into the festivities of presents, a large meal and far too many drinks. They had murdered the boys on the xbox at call of duty or something like that, Caroline surprising herself at her own enjoyment And the boys dismay. she unwittingly had allowed herself to participate in a game of truth and dare, "Gillian truth or dare" she giggled feeling very intoxicated and barely what she would conclude as responsible for her own actions. "Truth" she smiled "umm how many men have you slept with?" Kate laughed " ooo interesting" she giggled "umm" Gillian thought "just men?" Caroline raised her eye brow in mock amusement. "What... you never" she smiled coyly.

"umm maybe twice, when I was um going out with number 24" she covered her mouth in mock horror. "Did I just tell you that..." Caroline swallowed looking at Kate who was almost inconsolable watching Caroline's reaction. "No wonder you weren't phased when I told you about Kate". Gillian shrugged I like to say I'm a woman of the world" she laughed.

"Time for some shots" Caroline called pouring the tequila into their glasses "Kate?" She nodded she loved the care free loose Caroline she saw before her, watching her down her shot in one pouring another round.

Caroline slurred as she joked with Gillian and Kate " what number was john?" She chucked at Gillian "hey low blow" Gillian groaned half in amusement half in annoyance. Caroline holding her hands up in retreat "No lets not I might..." She shook her head "definitely not going into that one...although the sod won't leave me alone, keeps asking about me for his book". Caroline laughed "just as well im out and proud" she laughed " because his change of names in his bloody novel is so un subtle the whole of Harragate will know my life story in a few months". She pulled Kate closer feeling the wine seep through her conscious pulling her closer as her hand met Kate's inner thigh under the table. She felt Kate jump from her touch and Gillian smiled knowingly.

As the music flowed and the drinks did they laughed and joked and one by one the younger members of the family filtered off leaving the adults. As Rob arrived and Gillian was distracted Kate grabbed their over night bag removing something from inside and led Carolime out of the door, "shall we go for a walk?". "It's getting dark" Caroline looked apprehensive " we won't go for long" Kate smiled as Caroline caved in to her request, they pulled on their coats and nodded to Gillian signaling they were stepping out for a moment.

"I'm rather drunk" Caroline swayed looking into Kate's beautiful brown orbs "I love it when your drunk". Caroline smiled "And why would that be" she smiled suggestively", for that very reason. "what! " Caroline feigned ignorance, " your even more insatiable that usual" she laughed. Kate pulled Kate in for a passionate kiss, letting their mouths entwine and pushing Caroline up against the wall. " Shall we take this somewhere more private" Kate suggested, watching Caroline lick her lips. "Definitely" she pulled at Kate's coat trying to reach her body beneath.. Kate's breath quickened As she led Caroline down the path.


	11. Chapter 13

A quick update I wrote in 10 minutes, I was having a pervy . Enjoy!xx

Caroline caught her breathe as Kate had pulled her into the barn at the top of the drive, both wide eyed looking at each other.

"Kate we shouldn't be in here"' "oh relax Caroline, nobody will mind" she moved closer swaying her hips provocatively. "Kate you know you make my knees shake when you look at me like that". "You best lie down then" Kate suggested a smile forming on her lips.

"why what did you have in mind?" Caroline asked biting her lip, secretly hoping Kate had some sordid plan to have her wicked way with her. "Well that would be telling now, you will have to wait and see".

Caroline felt her body jump with excitement, she loved it when Kate took control, almost domineering "lie down then" she giggled pushing Caroline to lie upon the stack of hay bales in the barn.

Caroline did as she was told feeling Kate tugging at the zip of her coat pulling it down in one swift movement, without waiting heading straight for the cardigan and shirt until all layers splayed open showing her chest heaving steadily up and down.

Kate lowered her mouth to the pale skin that lay exposed "your so beautiful" she whispered lowering her mouth the place butterfly kisses across her stomach and heading higher to her covered breasts hovering longer to take extra attention before meeting Caroline's lips. "Ummm... " she felt Caroline's arms embrace her back engaging her pulling her closer feeling her need for their bodies to connect.

Kate let her mouth taste Caroline's lips meeting sensually, the need evident in the now chaste kisses which were being distributed upon one another. As if battling for control the need to hitch their movements up a gear Urgent and impulsive.

Kate felt Caroline tug at her coat undoing the layer that protected her from the winter elements, she felt a shiver as Caroline's fingers traced across her hip bone. Aware of the winter weather outside the barn but solely concentrating on Caroline's touch. Kate edged her hands lower finding Caroline's buttons and undoing her trousers, she relished feeling Caroline convulse as the need surged inside her body aware of where Kate's hands were headed.

Kate tugged at them feeling them pool at Caroline's ankles, until they feel to the floor, she felt Caroline shiver. "your cold" she asked concerned "a little ... It fine please Kate don't stop". Kate smiled moving over Caroline a little more letting her coat wrap around her legs as her hand found its target. She felt Caroline cry out as Caroline felt Kate's first gentle touches! spurring her on as she let her fingers meet the hot wet folds that lay there.

Kate's fingers dipped into her sex feeling Caroline's body tense in agreement of her actions, slowly Kate lowered her self. She could smell Caroline scent as she lowered her mouth to meet Caroline sex lapping gently at her core. Feeling Caroline's hands entangle in her hair. God it was sexy when she did that she loved to feel Caroline's enjoyment, she slid her tongue in deeper, increasing her paces feeling Caroline gain momentum also. "Oh Christ Kate" Kate let her finger slid inside her sex and gently begin to move in and out as Caroline frantically thrust her hips erratically to try and force a desperate connection.

Kate smiled into Caroline as she slowly let her hand find the toy she had concealed, she let it meet her centre. The cold latex caused Caroline to shiver, before her body could adjust, before her mind could focus on what the object was she felt her back arch in delight as she screamed out Kate's name. Kate turned the toy up to a higher speed once more, feeling Caroline become wetter still at her movements as her tongue met it also.

"shit ...K.. Kate" she felt her heart pound, her forehead become clammy and her legs shake at the sheer pleasure, "Please" she whimpered bucking aggressively into the toy urging it to continue. Kate took her not very subtle hint and let the toy meet her core, slipping it gently into her centre. She felt Caroline's hands grip her hair tighter as she rocked towards it, urging it to enter her further.

Kate let it play with her centre a few times before letting it delve deep into her hot core, she felt Caroline groan in appreciation. she rode it hard, letting the toy move deeply inside her before she felt the familiar beginnings of her climax. Kate lowered her mouth to Caroline and let their lips join gently but passionately as she drove the toy into Caroline centre.

she could hear Caroline's panting , her need building as she felt Caroline's body tense beneath her, as Kate pushed the button turning up the vibrations. Caroline threw her eyes shut and her head back and cried almost in anguish "Kate.." As she came hard upon the hay bale.

She opened her eyes watching the most beautiful woman in the world above her, with such love and adoration " god I love the things you do to me" she smiled pulling Kate down to lie beside her. "You take me to the best places" Caroline chuckled, Kate laughed letting their noses touch in gentle intimacy as they relished each other's presence.


	12. Chapter 14

After several more hours of drinking and everyone finally falling asleep, which for in Gillian's case meant on the kitchen table the morning came.

"oh god god my head" Caroline whispered even her brain thinking hurt she hadn't not planned or even recollected drinking that much.

Caroline sat the kitchen table looking at Gillian who felt as rough as she did "you too sure your not related, you look very similar this morning" Kate joked "funny" Gillian smiled sarcastically replacing her head back in her hands.

After breakfast and ensuring Caroline was fit for the journey home they all said their thank you's and good byes, and Kate set of driving the happy troop all nursing headaches back to the home.

As they arrived they were meant by a sorry sight "oh fuck what's john doing here, just what I need" Caroline grunted Surveying his shabby figure on the drive.

"Here goes nothing" Kate whispered to William as she stood and fronted john "Everything ok john?" He looked startled by her addressing him searching for Caroline. "Caroline's not well" she indicated at William as he helped his mother into the house "oh I um..." He looked disgruntled "I'll come back later".

He rudely turned and started to walk back down the drive "I'd call first, wouldn't want a wasted journey" Kate smirked she couldn't believe he was still groveling to get Caroline back. What an idiot to loose her in the first place, Not that she was complaining of course his big mistake equalled the best decision she ever made. But him hanging around like a stale ashtray was not exactly an afradesiac for their relationship, it was frustrating to say the least.

Satisfied joy had left Kate followed the others into the hall and helped Caroline to bed "what did he want?" "Nothing important". Kate reassured her kissing her lips gently and tucking her in, it wasn't until after midday she finally arose "sorry" she said apologetically.

Kate smiled "it's ok it's nice to see you let you hair down", "yeah but this is why I don't I look like I've gone ten rounds with mike Tyson". Kate felt her heart swell as Caroline wrapped her hands around Kate's waist and sighed deeply, she snuggle into Caroline's touch.

"Last night was interesting" she smirked pressing her lips against Kate's neck "it was" Kate said seductively, as Caroline let her hands dip into the top Kate's trousers. She felt Kate shiver under her gentle touches, knowing the thoughts racing though her lovers mind. There interlude was shattered by William walking into the kitchen "mum" "umm" she replied lazily discreetly removing her hands from Kate's trousers to rest innocently back across her stomach. Gavin something is on the phone". Caroline spun on the spot "shit what does he want", She left the kitchen in a hurry returning bleary eyes " bloody inspection tomorrow, just what I want to be told on a Sunday night". Kate moved behind her partner and let her robe undo at the front, "shall I distract you?".

"Kate I need to get ready I need to go through the.. Oh god have we got any pain killers in think I'm going to have a melt down". "Calm down sweetheart, you can't do much that's not done already by the morning, try to de stress a little".

She smiled at Kate "I wish but I really need to", "need to what?" Kate asked sliding her hand up Caroline's top. "I need to... Agh she moaned as Kate took her lobe into her mouth sucking it lightly, as her nimble fingers found her nipple. "Kate I have to..." "Have to let me touch you... Yes you do" she smiled into her neck letting her hands roam her torso feeling her body quiver under her touch.

"MuM" Lawrence appeared in the door way they sprang apart, their hearts racing there faces flushed "what" she asked exasperated, god having children did interfere with your sex life whatever age they were. "Oh nothing I'll ask you later" sensing now was not the best moment to ask for a hand out to go on a ski trip with Angus, he ducked back out of the kitchen. Caroline sighed and smiled to herself as Kate drew her back towards her "a nice relaxing bath no stress or interruptions is what you need, come on ill show you" she winked.

Caroline was readily aware that no planning would get done until Kate had succeeded in riding all the stress she had and the headache that played loudly in her head. And of course a good shag was a cure for all ailments She was a doctor she should know... She watched as Kate licked her lips moving closer to her taking the hem of her shirt and sliding it over her own head. "I think it would be more relaxing if I gave you a massage in the bath, what do you think", she felt a smile twitch in voluntarily across her lips at Kate's suggestion "umm you might be right". She felt better already...


End file.
